The Rainbow
by Succube Noir
Summary: Tu voz era un tenue sonido, pero me dijiste que te irías de mi lado. Si tuviera una oportunidad más te juro que no volveré a fallarte, nunca dejes de brillar, mi amada estrella - el título no tiene casi nada que ver con la historia.


**¡Qué tal chicos y chicas del fandom! Tercer fic que publico, otro RenRuki (Me encantan estos dos :D) No sé qué tal les parezca, sólo soy una chica anónima que le gusta compartir sus historias con los otros amantes de esta pareja, sin ningún fin más que sea de su agrado y disfrute. Agradezco a los que dejaron su review: ****Saya Kuchiki**** y ****Sean-Raizou****, me animaron a crear otra historia de estos dos. Estoy trabajando en un Ulquihime, que es mi parejita favorita de Bleach. Bueno, ya no les canso con mi cháchara, así que aquí les dejo el fic.**

**

* * *

**

En el Gotei 13 residen las almas de los valientes guerreros que dedican a conducir a los espíritus de los humanos fallecidos hacia un nuevo mundo donde reina la paz y serían felices una vez estando allí. Estos guerreros luchan contra los _malos espíritus_ que tratan de devorar o corromper a los _espíritus buenos_. Tal era el peligro que incluso podían perder la "vida" al pelear contra estos monstruos.

Si bien a Renji le dijeron todo ese cuento antes de querer ser un shinigami, no se desanimó ni siquiera un poco. Bien sabía que el dichoso "nuevo mundo de paz" no era más que una fachada (al menos donde él estuvo) y que la mejor manera de tener el poder para proteger a los demás era volviéndose shinigami. Tanto él como Rukia podían dar fe de ello. Aunque no haya podido salvar a sus amigos del Rukongai se prometió a sí mismo que siempre protegería a su única amiga y no se separaría de ella por temor a que también se fuera para siempre de su lado. Pareciera que el destino se empeña en llevarle la contra al pelirrojo, porque donde pensaba fortalecerse para cumplir su promesa, fue precisamente donde terminó perdiendo lo que más apreciaba. Aquel capitán arrogante se llevó a _su_ amiga por "el parecido que tenía con su difunta esposa". Y eso no fue lo peor, cuando ella le dijo personalmente que sería adoptada por el clan Kuchiki, una de las familias más prestigiosas y poderosas de la sociedad de almas, fue una calada fría que entró hasta sus huesos ¿Qué podía hacer él, un simple perro callejero? ¿Detenerla? ¿Decirle que se quedaran juntos, que la protegería y que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastime? No, lo mejor era darle su apoyo, como el buen amigo que era para que ella se sintiera libre de ataduras. Recordó el dicho que alguna vez escuchó "Si amas algo déjalo ir y si fue tuyo regresará a ti". Qué ridículo pensamiento. Él no la amaba, sólo era amistad; siempre se dijo una y otra vez al momento que ella se fue. Sería duro reconocerlo, pero con el arrogante estaba mejor el clan la cuidaría bien y que no sufriría hambres y la protegerían como ella merecía.

Poco a poco se fueron distanciando, ella sabía cuál era su lugar ahora y él que jamás la alcanzaría. Esa linda estrella, hermosa y radiante que era su guía, estaba tan lejos, tan inalcanzable y sólo podía mirarla a lo lejos y lamentarse en silencio. Pero después comenzó a culparse, por ser débil por no ser capaz de hacer algo más, después lo culpó a él. A Byakuya Kuchiki. Si no se la hubiese llevado, ellos dos serían felices. Aún cuando ya no hablaban, podía saber cuan infeliz estaba con sólo mirarla. Llevaba esa máscara de indiferencia todo el tiempo, pero el chico no era tonto y la conocía lo bastante bien que no podía engañarlo con una falsa apariencia.

Y si había alguien que había ocasionado todo eso, era el líder del clan Kuchiki. Ahí surgió una nueva promesa que esta vez no pensaba fallar: Volverse tan fuerte como para derrotar a Byakuya. En ese momento reclamaría a Rukia como suya y serían felices otra vez. Una promesa un tanto egoísta ya que no pensó en la posible opinión de la chica pero mientras fuera feliz bien valía la pena.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor, Renji terminó siendo el segundo al mando del sexto escuadrón, justo por debajo del hombre al que pensaba derrotar. Sin embargo el gusto le duró bien poco. Cuando intentó vencerle, sólo pudo lamentarse otra vez. Había fallado nuevamente. Fue tenaz, rebasó su propio límite, arriesgo su vida con tal de que la pelinegra no fuese ejecutada. Aquel hombre que la acogió como parte de una familia ahora le daba la espalda y quizá – pensó – sería capaz de acabar con ella con sus propias manos. Pero como todo, terminó vencido por su propio capitán. No pudo superarle. El chico nuevamente le había fallado a Rukia y se falló a sí mismo. Incluso el ryoka logró lo que él tanto había deseado: Ser el salvador de la chica.

Para suerte del pelirrojo, el capitán general no le retiró de su cargo como teniente del sexto escuadrón. Una nueva oportunidad de mejorar y así finalmente superar a su capitán. Aunque desde que la chica había ido al mundo humano ella se mostraba más alegre y se notaba que la relación con su hermano Byakuya estaba en ascenso y se preguntó si estaría bien "rescatarla" de aquel lugar. Quizá era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, ya que ella estaba bien y no quería meter la pata – como siempre – y que los pocos avances que ella había logrado se fueran por el caño.

Eso lo vería después, porque en ese momento requería de ir a la oficina de su capitán, que se encontraba dentro de su mansión. Era su rutina como teniente llevar el informe semanal de las actividades realizadas por el sexto escuadrón. Llegó frente a la oficina y tocó la puerta. Nadie salió a recibirlo. Creyó que su _amable_ capitán estaría muy ocupado en cosas que él abrirle la puerta y no se molestó en hacerlo. Intento entrar, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar el despacho cerrado. Uno de los sirvientes de la mansión pasó por ahí y le dijo:

- No se moleste teniente Abarai, Kuchiki-sama salió hace unos momentos.

- Ah, no lo sabía. - _Debe ser algo muy importante como para salir de su amado despacho_ – Pensó Renji con sorna. Se dispuso a salir de la mansión. No era que el lugar le desagradara, a decir verdad era muy elegante y hermoso, dando un toque de cierta armonía al lugar, simplemente sentía que no encajaba ahí, como si fuera la macha negra del inmaculado piso. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas semiabiertas. Se paró y contuvo el aliento por la visión que tenía enfrente. Ahí , Rukia estaba tomando el té, mirando hacia el patio y vistiendo un kimono azul rey con adornos rosas simulando pétalos de sakura, ceñido de un obi negro que terminaba como un moño. Hermosa, perfecta, una maravilla según a los ojos del chico.

La pelinegra se sintió observada y girando su cabeza hacia un lado se topó con la mirada del pelirrojo. Le sonrió, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban solos y después le dijo:

- ¿Por qué te quedas embobado mirándome, cabeza hueca? Y después le soltó una risita burlona. Claro está, para el chico fue una inminente declaración de guerra y le siguió el juego:

- Ah, es que tienes un grano enorme justo en la frente – respondió señalando en sí mismo el lugar donde el supuesto grano estaba. No falta decir que la chica pegó el grito al cielo horrorizada y chillando le preguntaba:

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿En dónde está? ¡No puedo creerlo, si yo cuido mi piel diariamente! – Luego comenzó a murmurar consigo misma. _Mujeres_, pensaba Renji divertido.

- Es una broma, vanidosa. Estar mucho tiempo con Byakuya te ha afectado demasiado, ¿no lo crees?

- Ahhg, te voy a matar, cabeza de piña – le gritó Rukia molesta

- ¿A quién le llamas cabeza de piña, enana? - Contratacó el chico con una venita saltando en su frente

- ¡A ti, mono imbécil! ¡Y no estoy enana! – ¡Zas! Dos palpitantes chichones adornaban la cabeza del teniente quien yacía en el piso tratando de calmar el dolor por el golpe.

- Auch, eso me dolió – Dijo sobándose la cabeza

- Te lo mereces por hablador – Le respondió ella dignamente.

Luego hubo un pequeño silencio, donde él aprovechó para sentarse al lado de ella. Así era la chica y ellos se habían llevado así desde el Rukongai.

Por lo menos eso no había cambiado desde entonces y agradeció que así fuera.

- Y entonces, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí, Renji? – Preguntó la pelinegra repentinamente.

- Ya sabes, el informe del escuadrón y el mismo rollo de todas las semanas.

- Ya veo. Nii-sama no está por aquí. Salió hace un momento a la oficina de Sou-Taichou.

- Mmm…

-...

- …

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo la chica al notar a su compañero distraído.

- No es nada, es solo que estaba recordando cuando entramos a la academia, y…

- ¿Si? – Para Rukia, era inquietante notar tan taciturno a su amigo.

- ¿Recuerdas el motivo por el que nos decidimos a ser shinigamis?

- Para volvernos más fuertes y ser capaces de cuidarnos los unos a los otros.

- Sí, así fue.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – No entendía a qué punto quería llegar.

- Bueno, ¿sabes? A pesar de que logramos volvernos shinigamis, a veces... creo que no logré lo que me propuse, lo que tanto quería. – La volteó a ver y por unos instantes sus miradas se conectaron. La pelinegra pudo ver que Renji guardaba cierta tristeza dentro de sí ¿se debía a ella? No podía ser ¿o sí? Ellos se separaron cuando decidió formar parte de una familia, en cambio él seguía igual que antes, o quizá estaba peor ya que se había quedado solo, ella lo había abandonado, aún cuando eran muy unidos en ese entonces.

Y ahora ella se sentía una traicionera, dándole la espalda a la persona con la que compartió innumerables aventuras, alegrías, penas y ambos vivieron el dolor de perder a las personas en quienes confiaban. Se volvió shinigami para proteger a los que quería, no para hacerlos infelices y Renji era uno de ellos.

- Lo siento mucho, Renji – susurró tan tenue que por poco el pelirrojo no lo escuchó. Ella se recargó suavemente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y cerró sus ojos- Afuera, en el patio se escuchaba el contacto de una ligera lluvia con los árboles, comenzaba a llover aunque estaban en plena primavera y los cerezos aún estaban en flor. El sol aún no se ponía, pero debido a la lluvia se había eclipsado haciendo que sólo su espectro se reflejara en el estanque del patio. Todo eso solo provocó que la chica se arrimara más al cuerpo del teniente. No tardó en sentir unos fuertes brazos envolviendo su menudo cuerpo, quedando así el uno frente al otro. Ante esto la chica miró hacia arriba, topándose con el rostro del pelirrojo. Su mirada, de antaño ruda, ahora estaba relajada, mostrando cierta melancolía y al mismo tiempo satisfacción, expresados en una tenue sonrisa.

La chica se ruborizó completamente, jamás lo había visto así, era tan extraño y sin embargo le gustó mucho la visión que tenía frente a sí. ¿Sería que le comenzaba a gustar su amigo? Ni ella misma podía decirlo con seguridad, aunque no negaría que Renji se había vuelto muy apuesto además de ser muy divertido, valiente, encantador y único en su tipo; un partido bastante bueno cabe decir. _¿Qué rayos estás pensando, Rukia?_ Se regañó mentalmente. Pero lo que vino después ni ella misma se lo esperó. Notó que el rostro del chico se acercaba al suyo y la mano de él tomaba con ligereza su barbilla, obligándola a permanecer en esa posición, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, a lo que el chico respondió posicionando a la chica de tal forma que el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba le infundía seguridad y protección a ella. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, ella inconscientemente tomó con firmeza el uniforme de él, mientras que el teniente con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de ella.

- Discúlpame a mí, Rukia. – Acto seguido, estampó un beso sobre los labios de ella, que fue bien recibido. Ambos comenzaron a saborearse el uno al otro. Lento y demandante, profundizando al tiempo que se tornaba más apasionado el beso tal cual eran ellos. La pelinegra acarició el pecho del pelirrojo por sobre su ropa y aun así sintió su bien trabajado cuerpo. El chico sentía las tenues curvas que se notaban en la chica, delicadas y sutiles, justo lo que a él le gustaba. Ahora no tenía duda alguna. La amaba tanto, que era capaz de ir en contra de todo el Seireitei, de Byakuya y de Ichigo con tal de tenerla para siempre a su lado. Qué tonto había sido antes por no darse cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos y lo mejor era que la chica no lo rechazó en ningún momento.

Por su parte Rukia tenía un mar confuso dentro de su mente. Miles de imágenes galoparon, desde sus recuerdos de la infancia, en la academia shinigami, en cada uno de sus mudos saludos cada vez que ellos se encontraban, cuando la rescataron de su ejecución, en hueco mundo, e inclusive lo que en ese momento estaba pasando se recreaba en su mente, en todos el protagonista era el chico pelirrojo. Un cosquilleo invadió súbitamente a su estómago y ascendió hasta llegar a su cabeza, acariciando en su paso a sus sonrojadas mejillas. Abrazó a Renji con fuerza, recibiendo el mismo trato por parte de él.

Pero como lo bueno dura poco y más para estos dos, tuvieron el infortunio de que en ese instante llegara el líder del clan y a pesar de la acalorada situación, como buenos shinigamis que eran sintieron su reiatsu a medida que se acercaba a donde se encontraban. Se separaron abruptamente y trataron de calmarse para no levantar la mínima sospecha al minucioso capitán. Oyeron unos pasos cerca del pasillo que avanzaron hasta la puerta donde se encontraban, la puerta se abrió y se acercó al par que se encontraba ahí. Los miró largamente a ambos, hasta que Renji dijo:

- Le esperaba, capitán Kuchiki. Traigo aquí el informe semanal. – Trató de sonar lo más calmado y seguro que podía.

- Bien Abarai, pase a mi oficina. Rukia, luego hablaremos.

- Si, nii-sama. – Estoico como siempre, el capitán se retiró seguido de su teniente, no sin antes de cruzar miradas cómplices con la chica.

- Nos veremos después, Rukia – Le sonrió por última vez mientras disponía a irse. La chica le miró alegremente ante la afirmación y asintió levemente.

- Estaré esperándote, Renji. – Susurró para sí misma.

Su té ya se había enfriado y había terminado de llover, dejando cierta humedad en el ambiente. El ocaso estaba en su apogeo y el sol podía apreciarse ya que el cielo se había despejado, sobre el cielo se dibujaba una franja de hermosas tonalidades, coloreándolo y dando vida al cielo del Seireitei. El patio se encontraba cubierto por los pétalos de los sakura que habían caído con la lluvia. _Una vista preciosa – _a los ojos de la pelinegra_ – ideal para verla con la persona que más amas_. Y a pesar de no querer admitirlo muy en el fondo estaba segura de que no quería que fuese otro más que Renji.

_Your heart always beside me_

_

* * *

_

**Bien, he aquí el fin del one-shot. Espero que como buenas personitas que somos sean tan amables de dejarme un review para saber si les gustó o no, o si de plano deserto como escritora ^_^ les estaré muy agradecida de saber la opinión de ustedes, apreciables lectores.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
